


Self Defense Classes

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: John finally teaches Will some self defense. The girls join in and things don't end well for Don West. These Robinsons are just so violent.
Kudos: 10





	Self Defense Classes

There’s only so much one can do while stuck in a watery planet.

Penny thought it’d be fun at first, what’s not to like about the view? They could go swimming, build sand castles. Until they discovered that the water was toxic, the air was unbreathable—basically everything in this planet is trying to kill them.

So, while Mom figures out a way to keep them alive and Dad builds a corn farm, Penny and Will have school.

It wasn’t really school. They were just made to study everyday. When they weren’t doing chores, they would be studying Math, Chemistry, History, Biology, and even Mechanics (courtesy of Professor Don).

There are a lot of self-study books and videos in the Jupiter so Will and Penny get age-tailored education. But sometimes Mom would teach them about Math, Judy would teach them about Biology, and Dad would go in and teach them about History. 

Today, the kids had P.E. which was a subject Judy joined them in. And Dad was in charge. He already made them do circuit training which kept Penny sore for about a week, there was the rope climbing, and the treadmill regimen.

Penny was sort of nervous to find out what her father had planned for them this time.

When she, Will, and Judy walked into the basement, they found their father and Don waiting for them. There was a pillow in a corner and Don was grinning like he just had Whiskey for breakfast (which might have been the case).

“Good morning, Robinsons,” Don said cheerily. “Why the long faces?”

“You try waking up at 7 AM for P.E.,” said Penny.

“Ah but this is a different P.E.” said John.

“Different?” asked Judy, already stretching. 

"Your mom and I won’t always be there to protect you guys. And without the Robot to help out, you need to learn how to defend yourselves when the time comes,” said John.

“Really?” asked Will, eyes lighting up. “Are you finally gonna teach me how to dodge a crowbar?”

"No. Today you’ll be dodging Don.”

Don put on his best menacing grin which only made him look funny instead of scary. 

"Alright. Will, you’re up first. Girls, just hang back and watch for now.” John took Will by his shoulders and led him in front of Don. “Now when a predator comes at you--"

“Really? Predator?” said Don.

“What else would you call someone who’s trying to hurt kids?”

"A bad guy! We’re not on freaking National Geographic.”

John ignored him and instructed Will to copy his stance. “Now, put your hands up, curl ‘em in a fist, like this with your thumbs on the outside not the inside, alright? And one foot comes forward, that’s right. Don, what I want you to do is to grab his arm.”

Don grabs Will's arm and John said to Will, “Now you hit him like you’re hitting a drum okay. Swing your fists down on his hand.”

“First a predator now a drum. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Will swung his hands down over Don’s wrists and Don let go. “Careful there, buddy. These are million dollar hands you’re hitting.”

“What if he tries to pick me up?” Will asked his dad. 

“You continue hitting him, hit his hands to his chest right up to his face.”

Will raised his fists again while Don jumped back. “Hold on! Not the face!”

Judy grabbed the pillow and pressed it against Don's face. “Go ahead, squirt. He’ll be alright.”

“No, he will not be alright.” Don pulled the pillow down. “How can I see where he’s hitting me!”

John gave his son the go ahead and Will grinned. Judy brought the pillow up again and Will hammered at it. 

“Great!” exclaimed John.

Penny raised her hand. “But dad what if the predator doesn’t let go?”

“You step on his foot.”

“You what?” came Don’s muffled voice from behind the pillow. 

Without waiting, Will stomped on Don’s foot. 

“Ow! Hey! This is not a fair fight!”

“Now you run away and go get help,” instructed John.

Judy took the pillow away just in time for Don to see Will scrunch up his nose. 

“Run away? But dad--"

“Listen. The predator is twice your weight. He’s gonna be stronger than you. You can’t fight him. But you can outrun him.” John turned to his daughters. “You kids are small. You can fit in places an adult won't. So, what you do is you assess your surroundings, what can you use to get away?”

“But if we’re together we could take on the predator,” argued Penny. “I mean, it’s three against one.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, I could keep him from kicking us by going like this.” He crouched down and locked his legs around Don's, hugging his limbs to keep him from moving. 

“Whoa.” Don stuck his arms out to balance himself. 

“And I can go…” Penny did a light jog and jumped on Don's back like a koala.

“Oof!” the mechanic bent over slightly.

“And then I pull at his hair!” added Penny. 

"Not the hair!” said Don.

Judy then raised the pillow and said, “and then I do this!” she swung the pillow over Don's bent over form, hitting him.

“Easy! Easy! Easy on the violence!”

John laughed then motioned for his kids to lay off the poor guy. “That could work, yes. But if he’s carrying a weapon I don’t want any of you to even attempt that, alright? Besides, your mom told me all about how you had to fight off the Robot once.”

“Don’t remind me,” muttered Penny. 

“And there was that incident with the dinosaurs in the cave.”

Penny and Will exchanged glances and shivered at the memory. 

“Now, when you’re up against things like those, the only smart thing you can do is hide.” John patted Penny’s back. “You’re up next.”

“You be the predator this time,” Don said to John.

“Come on, Penny. I’ll show you how to really escape a bad situation that doesn’t ever involve raising your fists.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna teach her to bullshit her way out of emergencies,” grinned Judy. 

“Hey, language,” John said. 

“I’m nineteen!”

John pointed at Will. “He’s not.” 

Will folded his arms. “It’s not like I’ve never heard that word before. I just don’t say it around you guys.”

“Better not let your mom hear you say that.”

“You ready, sweetie?” asked John.

Penny nodded.

“Your dad's right about one thing,” said Don. “If running away is an option, do it. Now one thing you can do if someone grabs you, instead of hitting them, you can grab your own fist and pull.” 

John took his daughter’s wrist while Don instructed Penny to make a fist and use her free hand to grab onto the fist and pull the trapped arm downwards. 

Not far from them Judy tried doing the same thing to Will with her as the attacker.

“It’ll free up your arm and you can run away,” explained Don.

“And you can always kick them in the groin when you have the chance,” added Judy. 

Don saw the look on Penny's face and crossed his hands over his groin. He shook his head. “Don’t even think about it.”

Penny laughed. “Come on! How else am I supposed to learn if I don’t get to practice the kicking?”

“Kick your dad then!”

“I can’t do that! He’s my dad! That would be like kicking a puppy.”

Don gaped at her and took one look at John who shrugged. “Your call.”

“Fine! But I'm gonna need protection.” He moved to the stepladder. “I’ll go get more pillows. And a harness."

He wasn’t gone long before John and the kids heard a scream and then there was a groan. 

“Mom?” Judy called.

“Don?” cried Penny, following after her dad who was climbing up the ladder. 

When they got upstairs, they found Maureen hovering over Don who was clutching a bleeding nose.

“What happened?” asked John.

“He snuck up behind me. I was surprised. Judy--"

“On it.” Judy rushed to the med bay to get her medical kit.

“Don, I’m so sorry!” continued Maureen while she and John helped the man to his feet.

“Nice work, mom,” said Penny, inspecting the damage. “I mean, no offense, Don.” She faced her mother. “Did you use your elbow to hit him? How did you know how to do that?”

“Your father taught me.”

“Now I know where you kids get your violent tendencies from,” Don groaned. “First Judy, now Maureen. If I didn’t know any better you females have it in for Don West’s nose.” He looked at John who had the same pained look on his face as Don wore. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Your nose isn’t the first one Maureen has broken. I know exactly how that feels.”

“Cool,” both Penny and Will said in unison.

“No, not cool!” Maureen scolded her children.

“Come on, help me bring him to the med bay.”

On the way to the med bay, Don said rather dramatically, “Will, do me a favor and inform my next of kin.”

John rolled his eyes. To Will he said, “He means Debbie.”

“Debbie is the only woman in this ship who has respect for my nose.”

“Wait, if Mom and Judy broke your nose completely by accident, that means I’m probably gonna do the same thing in the future, right?” asked Penny.

“You keep that Robinson elbow away from me.”

“I’m only kidding. You know I appreciate you. You’re like the fun uncle I never had.”

“Well, when you put it that way… I’m listening. Tell me more about how I’m the best space uncle."

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of YouTube videos that teach children and women how to defend themselves. Check them out if you have time.


End file.
